At present, there is increasing need on products with more pixels per inch (Pixels Per Inch, PPI) and products having integrated an array substrate with touch control function. However, power consumption of an integrated circuit (Integrated Circuit, IC) which supports the above two types of products is much higher than power consumption of an IC for a normal product. It is well known that, high power consumption leads to temperature rise of the IC.
In another aspect, since the product with more PPI has poor transmittance, backlight with high brightness is needed. A general solution is to increase current of a light-emitting diode (Light-Emitting Diode, LED) or increase the number of the LED. Of course, the above manner also leads to increase of power consumption of the LED, causing excessively high temperature of the LED.
Since the temperature of both the IC and the LED is excessively high, temperature of the display area close to an IC end will rise, and the temperature difference in a panel will increase due to poor heat dissipation effect of the panel.
Since temperature influences parameters such as viscosity, elastic coefficient and dielectric constant of the liquid crystal, excessive temperature difference in the panel will lead to Gamma uniformity at different positions.